Raijinto Cronicles
by heroprince647
Summary: Story my little cousin wanted me to put online. As he put it, "It's about Ryoma going on an adventure and kicking butt and stuff!" Cover image courtesy of my 1337 ph0t05h0p skillz.
1. Chapter 1

_My cussin showed me fire emblem a few weeks ago and i realy like it a lot! Its' fun and the charactes are col and not too hard. I like it so much Im writing fanficioton about it, so this is my story._

Ryoma was a samrai from hoshido. He was strong and brave and his shord shooted lightining lasers. His brtoehr Takumi was a jerk but also strong but not brave as much. His other brohter Corin was reasid by nohr and when nhohr and hoshidor fighted he left and they stopped fighting. Now hoshido and nohr were at paece but things are happening...

One day Ryoma was fighting bad thiefs w ith his friend from nohr Arthur. Arthur was a storng guy with an axe and a weird face and a funny coice. Sudenly ninjas were there with the theifs.

"We are asasins sent to kill you" a ninja said but Ryoma fried him with lightning. Arthur spined around really fast and made an ax tornadoe and killed ninjas. Ninjas were still everywhere and Arthur was tried and Ryomas sword was out of batteries. Sudenly a dragon appeared from smoke and fire and hell.

"I AM THE DRAGON LORD" the dragon said"HOLD IT RYOMA AND ARTHUR" the dragon lord yelled and turned into a human. "Ryoma and Arthur lissen well. You have survived my ninjas and are worhty I need you for a dir mission." "Speak" Ryoma said. " You have to destroy... WALLHEART!" the dragon lord said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who is Wallheart?" Ryoma asked and the dragon lord said "He is a conkeror on valm where yen-fay is from. I have to stop all war and he just starts more!" "If he makes war i will kill him" Ryoma said and Arhtur yelled "FOR JUSTICE!". The dragonlord turned into a dragon and said _**"ALSO MY NAME IS DIGINSEE. I AM IN TELLIUS IF YOU NEED ME NOW GOTO VALM."**_ and Diginsee sent them to valm.

On valm there were lands a lot like hoshido with samrai and ninjas. Wallheart was in his big castle in the north but they were in th south at yen-fays grave. So Arthur and Ryoma ran across countrysid like Airagorn and Legolus and Gimlin lord of the Rings and were at Wallhearts castle but Wallheart had lots of men there. Ryoma recharged his laser lightning katana and waited but Arthur ran in and got an axe he can throw out and beat up the men with the axe wereth ey couldnt get him because he was throwing.

After Ryoma's sword charged he ran in too and nobody could sotp him. But then when he cornered Wallheart Wallheart gotted out his secret weapon... CORRIN!


	3. Chapter 3: the Traitor

"HOW COULD YOU BROTHER" Ryoma screamed angry at Corrin. "I AM NOT YOUR BROTHERE ANY MORE!" said COrirn who useddhis yato sword to stab at Arthur but Arthur flipped out of hte whay. "I AM WALLEHARTS MAN NOW TO KILL YOU!" Corrin said and he and Ryoma had a sword figth. Wallheart watched Ryoma and Corin fighting.

HOH HOH this is exactly as I planned" he said while spooky music played. "Now I will rule hoshido because its princes are all dad. Then I can rule nohr and take over the world!"

Suddenly sigurd _(note: I sked my cussin about the other fire emblem gmaes and he told me about genalogy of the holy war so I wanted to put it in the story because it sounds super cool!)_ ran in on his horse. "Hold fiend I shalt slay thou!" he said and stabed Wallheart in the head with his sword and Wallheart died. "Nooooooooooooooooooh!" Wallheart said. as blood sported out of his neck.

"Sigurd why are you heare" Ryoma said "I am hereth for to slayeth Wallheart" Sigurd said and ran away back to his castle. Ryoma turned to Corrin who stopped fighting him wen Wallheart died. "Corrin why did you fight me?" RYoma sasked "Wallheart kidnaped mom also she is alive!" "WHAT" "She is now kidnaped by Alvin." Corrin said and Sigured camed back when he heard Alvins name. "ALVIN THAT DASTARD" sigurd said. "LET US KILLETH ALVIN." Sigurd yelled because Alvin also stole Sigurds whife. Ryoma Arthur Corrin and Sigurd now know there real goal to stop Alvin and save mom and Sigurds wife.


	4. Chapter 4: Alvin

Ryoma and friends took a boat to Sigurds castle far away at Jugdral. They brought Takumi and special bow fujin yumi and Xander and sigfrid. Ryomas army knewed Alvin had wizards ant his castle but knew it was ok bcause Takumis bow could shoot them and Arthur coudl throw his axde.

They went outside of Alvins castle and Ryoma yelled at Avlin. "Alvin let mom and Sigurds wife go and we won't not kill yoU!" but Alvin yelled back "Haha no Sigurds wife is too pretty and I love your moms screaming when I torture her hahahahahahaha!" and Ryoma and Takumi and Corirn and Sigurd cried manly tears.

Alvin pulled sigurds wife out of a cage and branwashed her to kiss im. "Hahahahahhahahahha!" alvin yelled Alvins wizards shot magic at Ryomas army and there were too many for Takumi to shot and they had weapon triangle avantage. "We will make a stronger army and defeat you!" Ryoma yelled and Sigurd shouted "Veryly!" and they retreated but Alvin kept laughing and kissing Sigurds wife. "Hahhahahahahahahahohhhooahhhhh! You wull never defeat me Sigurd!~"


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoma and his friends re-grouped as Sigurds castle. In a big room with tall cielings and long tables tey looked at maps and plans and played chess and moved game pieces around no a map.

"OK" Ryoma siad "We have to split up to find friedns so we can beat all of Alvins wizards." "Ryoma pointed at hosido. "I'll go to hoshido and meet servants like Saizo and Kaze and sisters so they can help." then Ryoma ppointed at nohr. "Corrin you can go to nohr and tell your other family Im sure Xander and Leo and Camila and Elise will help." Then he pointed at Jugdral. "Sigurd find your friends and kids we will fight with them." Then he pointed at a secret desert across the ocean. Takumi you have to goto the desert to fond the holy ruby Bloodshadow. Its the only thing we can use to unbrainwash Sigurds wife." "OK Ill do it RYoma" Takumi said and everybody left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Desert

Takumi traveled all alone to the secret desert. The desert was full of monsters and evil wizards who worked for Alvis _(note: sorry about that, I misherd my cussin when he told me about him:()_ but Takumi sneaked around and desert-color clothes and shot them like Snake.

Takumi walked all around the desert ut got lost. He got hungry and thirsty and vultures circled over head. He fell over and evil dragon sprits talked to himin his head tellilng him to do evil things. Takumi called out for help but no one came.

When Takumi woked up he was in a dark place with lava and evil flying ghosts and there was a man with a ptichfork.

 _ **"HELLO TAKUMI"**_ the devil said _ **"EVERYBODY WHO DIES IN THE SECRET DESERT COMES HERE, AND YOU HAVE DIED TOO!"**_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Takumi said "I WANNA LEAVE :(" and Takumi cried because he wasn't as brave as Ryoma was.

 _ **"I AM SORRY TAKUMI, BUT IT IS THE RULES NOW I HAVE TO TORTURE YOU"**_ the devil said and laughed evillly.

"No... NO! I WILL LEAVE YOU HORrible devil1" Takumi said, and he got out the fujin yumi. **_"WHAT IS THAT"_** the devil said and he rased his pitch fork. "THIS IS THE FUJIN BOWMI AND IT WILL BE YOUR DOOM! DIE, MONSTR!" Takumis said and he shot the devil in the face and the devil died. Takumi woked up in the desert again and he had the bloodshaow ruby. "Yay I win" Takumi said and he left to go help Ryoma and fight Alvis.


	7. Chapter 7

While Takumi was fighting the devil in the secret desrt Corrin was in nohr talking to Taron.

"ing Garon I know you don't like the hoshidnas but I need your help. Alvis has kidnapped Sigurds wife and the queen of hosido!"

Garon did an evil laugh. "Queen is kidnapped? Othankyou Alvis! Hohohohohohohohhh!" he laughed like an evil santa. Corrin realized that he mistaked and thoght up a new plan. "But he wants to kidnap you too and ruin nohr and rule the world!" and raron put aside his difremces "Then I will send my kids to help and also there servants and some other nohrians too." Corrin got on a boat with Xander and Leo and Camila and Elise and Niles and Odin and Benny and also some other guys I dont wanna list.

"Set sail for Jugdrakl!" Corrin said and they rode the boat back to Sigurds castle to get ready for the final battle with Alvsi.


	8. Chapter 8 - March

Now there was a hole army marching to Alvises castle. The kids from hoshido and norh and jugdral wer all there and lots of soldiers from nohr and hoshido too. Ryoma Takumi Leo Xanxer Corrin and Sigurd were leding the charge and Camila and Hinkoa and Sakra and Elise were right behind them. A man was standing in fromt of the gate and yelled "YOU SHALL NOT PASE" but Xander cut his head off.

In the throne room Alvis was sitting on the throne. He had ueen mikoto in a cage and Sigurds wife on his lap. Alvis was holding a knife to sigurds wifes neck but she didnt know what was happening because she was brainwashed. "Let her goeth!" Sirud shouted at Alvis. "Hahahahahahah! Neverrrr!" Avlis said back. Alvis and Sigurd had a fight and Sigurd used his word Tirfing to reflect Alvises magic but Sigurds swodr broke and Alvis lnocked him down. "Nooooooooooo!" Sigurd yelled.

Ryoma fought with Alvis too and did not do well too. Alvises magic made Ryomas sword turn evil and Ryoma had do fight his own serd. It looked like everyone was going to lose and Alvis went back to the throne and ksised Sigurds wife more. "Hahahahahahahhahahhhaaaaaa! I have defeated Sigurd and Ryoma! My men have catcehd Xanxer and Arthur and now noone can win against me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! !"


	9. Chapter 9 - Big Battle

There was one thing Alvis forot about. Takumi was running through the hallwasy of Alvises castle fro life and death with lots of soldiers and wizards running after him. Takumi shot all of them with the Funij Yumi and kept going.

When Takumi got to the throne room he saw a horrible ting. Ryomas sword stuck him to the wall like a stake through a vampre. Xander and Arthur ware locked in Mikotos cage and Sigurd was on the ground and couldnt move his arms or legs. Alivs didnt see Takumi come in because he was too busy issing Sigurds wife a lot really hard. Takumi pulled back the Fujin Yumis lazer bowstring and yelled...

"FOR HOSHIDOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The lazer arrow flew through the air and hit Alvis right in the face. Sigurds wife pulled back and was ok and also wasnt brainwarshed now. When Alvisdied Ryomas sword stopped stabbing ryoma to the wall and the cage opened. Sigurds wife picked up Sigurd because Sigrud couldnt move and everyboedy congratulated Takumi. "Yay Taokumi! You did great Takumi and we couldnt have done it without you!" "Thanks guys" Takumi said and he took the throne to end the level.

Later at Sigurds castle

Sigurd held a big feast for everyone and the whole army had food and partyed. Sigurd had a bunch of casts and stuff on but he still raised his cup and said "Thaks to everyones help, we have defeated Alvis and broguht peace back to jugdral and hoshido and nohr. Now let us move into a new age of hopee!" and everyone cheered.

After the party everyone left Sigurds castle so ehe could spend some time with his wife because they hadnt seen each other in a forever. Ryoma and Arthur were talking to Takumi.

"Takumi there is a nother reason we got into this war" Ryoma said. "Arthur and I fought ninjas sent by the dragonlord to test us to see if we could beat wallheart and givbe peace to valm. But Wallheart had kidnapped mom and Sigurds wife but then Alvis kidnapped the from him and so we had to beat him with Sigurd." Arthur said "YES, AND NOW WE HAVE TO TELL THE DRAGON LORD DIGINSEE THAT WE HAVE BEATEN THE BAD GUYS!' and Ryoma said "so Takumi, will you come with us to Tellius to report our success?" and Takumi said "okay."

NEXT TIME: RYOMA AND ARTHUR AND TAKUMI GO TO TELLIUS AND _**EVERYTHING IS CHANGED**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Twist

Ryoma and Takumi and Arthur had to tell the dragonlord what they did. They traveled far away to goldoa where Diginsee lived and were stopped at the gate of goldoa by dragons because goldoa was where all the dragons lived.

 _ **"HALT PUNY MORTALS!"**_ they said _ **"NO HUMANS ALOUD"**_

"Weve been called by your king Diginsee." Ryoma siad. "Wwe must bring him nesw!" and the dragons let him in There was a big hall with tall windows and a big throne so big that Diginsee could sit on it when he was a dragon. But he was sitting on the throne as a human.

"Dragonlord" Ryoma said bowed. "We have stopped Wallheart and also Alvis because Alvis was evil." "Is this true?" Diginsee said excited and Takumi and Arthur said "yes". The dragonlord got an evil lok on his face and laughed evIL! "GAhahahhaohahoaoahahahh! AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHEOAHHAHAHHEHHOO!" he yelled like a mad man. "NOW IC AN RULE THE WORLD! AND NOONE CAN STOP MY POWER AHAHAHHAHAHHOHEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and he turned into a dragon and picked up Arthur. "Arthur!' ryoma yelled. "RYOMA TAKUMI AVENGE ME FOR JUSTICE" Arthur yelled as the dragon lord ate him. _**"NOW I AM THE STRONGEST THING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BECAUSE YOU BEAT WALLHEART AND ALVIS! AHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHOOOOOAAAAAHAHAHAHHHHEEEEHEEEEHEEEEEEE!"**_ THE dragon lord ordered his guards to put Ryoma and Takumi into prison so he could eat them later. _**"FAIR WELL WEAKLINGS HEHEHAHAHAHAH!"**_ the draon lord said as he flew away to terrorize the world.

"NO" Takumi said as he sat in the dark prison. "EVERYTHING IS LOST!"" he yelled but Ryoma looked at the door and squinted.

"I have a plan to get us out of here Takumi..." Ryoma said with confident.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Escape

Ryoma pulled out his sword Riajinto and yelled "THIS IS THE RIAJINTOS POWER" and blew up the door with his lightning lazers eeven though the door was made of steel and concrete and magic.

"Woah Ryoma how did you do that?!" Takumi said and Ryoma said "It is the true power of the Raijinto. It can only be unlockeds in the most darkest of times. THe Fjin Umi has the same power." he said and breatehd hard because he was tired from using the rajinto so much.

After Ryoma catched his breath he and Takumi ran away from the jail cell but a lot of dragons were in the way. The biggest dragon was Naysir Dhiginseas _(note: did I spell it right this time?)_ body guard. _**"HALT PUNYIES! wE ALL HAVE TO KILL YOU FOR KING DHIGINSEA!"**_ HE YELLED and breathed fire at Takumi and Ryoma. Takumi and Ryoma dodged and paird up to fight back. Ryoma jumped on to p of a dragon and stabbed him in the head and takumi shot him and Ryoma jumped off and cut off the dragon that was going at Takumi shot the dragon attacing Ryoma and swored at Naysir who had dark magic too and breatehd the dark magic at Ryoma and Takumi shot arrows that blew up the breath and cut his arms and legs and tail off.

"We need more allies again to beat Dhiginsa!" Ryoma said to Takumi and they started going to Jugrdal but on the way to the port town they met a man with blue hair and a big gold sword.

"Its Ike!" Takumi said and he squeled like a litle girl because he thiks Ike is the coolest guy. "Yes it is me Ike" Ike said and he saw that Ryoma and Takumi were from another country and also covered in blood. "What as happened? Ike said and Ryoma explained to him. "The dragon lord Dhignsea is evil and he made us kill the guys who he didnt like for more power. Will you help us beat him?" Ryoma said and Ike said "Okay I'll call my army" and he used a magic telephone spell to call for his friends Soren and Gatrie and Oscar and Boyd and stuff. Ryoma and Takumi had a whole army again now with their new friend Ike and next they were going to Yilise and back to Jugdral again to get an even biggerer army...


	12. Chapter 12 - The Even Bigger Twist

_(note: I decided to not do the Yilise thing because I wanna get to the actin quick! Sorry Chrom maybe some time.)_

Ryoma and takumi and Ikes army saileded to Jugdral where Sigurd was to ask ofr Sigurds help because they knew that Sigurd was super cool and could probably beat Dhiginsea with one hand.

When they got oto Sigurds castle there were barely any torches ligted and it was super duper adrk. Ryoma and Takumi went to the throne romm and saw Sigurd sitting with his wife on the throne but it was really dark and they could barely see them only because there was some light coming through the big church window behind the throne but he still couldnt see there faces.

"Hi Sigurd" Ryoma said "Can we borrow your army again to beat Dhiginsea?" he asked and Sigurd looked over. "Okayeth" he said"Wife will you take Ryomas army to their chambers and we can march tomorrow?" he asked and Sigurds wife took Ryomas army to the barocks.

Later that night Ryoma was talking to Takumi before they went to bed "Hey Takumi?" Ryoma asked "Yeah Ryoa?" Takumi said back "is it just me or is it creepy how the castle was all dark and Sigurd just said "okay" before we told him why we had to beat Dhiginsea and stuff?" Ryoma said and Takumi was all like "Yeah that was weird" but Takumi was tired and went to bed. Ryoma got up to go talk to Sigurd.

Ryoma went to Sigurds room in the castle but it was even darker in there and there wasn't even ba bed. Ryoma saw a closet and opened that up and it was even darkerer in there and also smelled bad. "Hello Sigurd?" he said and a creepy voice said "yyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssssss?" behind him and he turned around and Sigurd was there. "Sigurd when did you get there?" Ryoma asked and Sigurd pulled out a knife and held it to Ryomas throte.

"I'M NOT SIGURD AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHEHEEEEEHEHOEOOOOO!" not Sigurd yelled and he pulled off his mask and there was a guy with paper white skin and long black hair instead of a blue mullet "IT WAS I IAGO AHAHEEEHEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Iago yelled "iago! YOU TRRRRAAAAAIIIITTTTOOOORRRR" Ryoma yelled "YES IT IS I IAGO" Iago yelled "I AM ALSO SECRETLY A VAMPIRE WORKING FOR GARON AND DHIGINSEA!" Ryoma was spooked and said "WHHAAAAATTTT?!" Iago stopped yelling and whispered instead _"yes it is i iago and i took over sigurds castle and killed sigurd and his body is in the closet"_ he said _"then I turned Sigurds wife into a vampire and brainwashed her again and now shes turning your army into vampires while there asleep and brainwashing them too"_ Iago said more and laughed "AHAHHHEHAHAHHEHEEEHHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEEEEEHHHEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEHHHHEHEHEE!" Ryoma yelled "HOW COULD I BE SUCH A FOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL?"

 **WILL RYOMA BEAT IAGO AND SIGURDS VAMPIRE WIFE AND SAVE THE ARMY?!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ryoma was scared that the whole army would die and he would too but Ryoma knew he had to be brave. "IAGO I WILL KILL YOU HEERE AND NOW!" he yelled and grabbed the knife that Iago was holding and cut his hand up but he didnt care and hit Iaog in the head with the handle and Iagos sckull cracked because he was a big wimp. "OW" Iago said and fell over knocked out. "NOW TO SAVE EVERYONE ELSE!" Ryoma yelled and threw the knife away and upllled out Raijinto and the knife landed in Iagos eye too.

Ryoma ran quick to the barocks and saw Derdre _(note: I asked my cussin because saying "Sigurds wife" all the time was weird and he told me that was Sigurds wifes name I hope I spelt it right)_ about to drink Takumis blood because Takumi sleeped next to the door. "TAKUMI NO" he yelled and Derdre hissed and Ryoma pulled up one of the tent steaks and poked her with it and vampire Derdre died. _"AAHAHAHHEEEEEEEE! Youre too late I already drank takumis blood hes a vampire now even though I didnt brainwash him! EHEEEHEEEEHEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Ryoma said "NOOOO!" and ran over to Takumi and Takumis teeth were pointy and he had two big bite marks on his neck. Takumi woke up and said to ryoma "Ryoma what happened?" and Ryoma said "Takumi Im sorry but youre a vampire Iago was pretending to be Sigurd and turned Sigurds wife into a vampire and she bit you before I killed her" and cried manly tears. Takumi said "What?!" and felt his neck and felt the marks and blood. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

The next morning Ryoma was sitting in his bed and he was tired because he couldnt sleep because all the sad things happend. Takumi came back to the barocks because he was walking all knight lost in thoughts all alone (get it? hee hee) and talked to Ryoma. "Ryoma" he said "T-takumi?" Ryoma said back "Ryoma this is terrible but there is still something I can do. Ill use these powers for good and live off of Dhiginseas soldiers blood until the wars is over. We can do this!" and Ryoma realized it wasnt all bad and they had a brother hug.

Later that day they had a funeral for Sigurd and were about to leave when a guy stopped them. Ryoma turned around and saw a really old guy with a walking stick and white hair. He was really old and his voice was really quite because of how hold he was. "i am the rainbow sage ryoma" he said and Ryoma said back "Yes I heard of you. Corrin and Xander and Garon and somebody else talked to you to get power right?" and the sage said "yes ryoma and i will grant you my power too" and he said a magic thing in dragonese and Ryoma held out his sword and Raijinto turned into an even cooler sword that had a bunch of spikes on it and it shot ice too. "now its the true raijinto, the strongest weapon in the world that gives you strength =8 instead of =4" the sage said "but there is a more important thing to tell you... i can bring sigurd and derdre from dead and cure takumi if you find the valkyree staff..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bring Sigurd and Derdre backand save Takumi?!" Ryoma said. "Yes I can save them with the valkyree staff. It is the most power-full staff of all and can bring people back from death and since vampires are dead it can save Takumi. it is at the bottom of the lagdow ruins in Magvel where Efrim and Erika live." the rainbow sage said. Ryoma told everyone they were going to split up to do the stuff. He sent Ikes team to the ruins to get the staff. Ryoma and Takumi were going to stay at Sigurds old castle and do a magic spell that takes a really long time with the rainbow sage to find out where Dhiginsea was hiding...

At the lagdow ruins, Ike and Soren and Gatrie and also Har the dragon rider and all the other guys in their part of thearmy saw a bunch of zombies and skelletons and evil demons. "Alright everyone lets do this thing!" Ike yelled and threw his sword up in the airand hit the zombies with it and they died. Har used his axe and cut a bunch of ozmbies heads off nd smashed a buncha skelletons to little tiny pieces of bones. Soren ued fire magic to burn the demons and lighting to fry them and wind magic to blow them around and hit the walls and gatrie stood in front of Soren so nobody could hurt Soren. Gatrie laughed when the zombies tried to hit his armor and didnt even scratch it. When all the monsters were dead, Ike and Soren and Gatrie and Har went to go get the staff but it wasnt anywhere.

"Guys wheres the staff?!" Ike asked. "Dunno hahaha" Har said and fell asleep because he was tied.

"Ike there is a 105.1289057189677% chance were being watched right now..." Soren said and Ike and his friends turned around...


	15. Chapter 15: End of All

_(note: sorry it took so long! I ran out of ideas and was busy for the fist part of the summer but I finally wrote one last chapter sorry it's so long! i'm probably not going to write any other fire emblem storys for a while after this I got kinda board with it. I might write a new story soon or maybe start really working on the zenoblade (get it he he he) story.)_

Meanwhle the rainbow sage was casting the spell. He sood inside of a big circle with weird letter s in it and said a spooky chant. SUddenly, the circle caught on fire but it didn't hurt the sage. The rianbow sage said to Ryoma and takumi in a million voices all at the same time:

 _"_ _ryyyoooommmmaaaaa... taaaakkkkuuuummmmmiiiiii... the dragon lord... is at... a secret volcano castle... far away... in his kingdom..."_

The raingow sage fell over because he was tired from acsting the spell. "Are you ok?!" Ryoma said "i... need to... rest." said the sage and he took a nap. Takumi said to Ryoma "So that's where Dhiginsea is! Cmon lets get the army and go!"

Ryoma went out on the balcony of the castle to talk to the army in the courtyard. Ryoma gave a big speech. "ARMY!" he yelled "You are the best army ever made! You are the biggest one ever built i the entire history of the whole univerese! You have been asembled from across lands! Nohr! Hoshido! Jugdral! Tellus! Everywhere in the whole world! Now we have to defeat hte dragonlord and save everybody!" The army cheered and yelled. Guys raised their swords and knights posed on theor horses. Ryomas army got ready to march to the secret volcano castle in Dhiginseas kingdom.

The march took a really long time. Because Takumi was still a vampire his friends offered him bits of their blood in a cup because it had to be hman blood. They got weak but it was ok. Eventually, they finally reached the base of the volcano. The volcano had a big castle built on top of it with a hole to let out the lava and smoke. The sky was dark and it was really hot. Ryoma smelled the air and could tell this was his final battle.

"Takumi." he said while they lookd at the fortress. "This is our final battle. I can smell it." "Yeah" "Hey, where are Ike and his friens? they should be here shouldn't they/" Ryoma asked "They'll be here, I'm sure" Takumi said back.

Ryoma pulled out his sword and pointed it at the castle.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Ryoma and Takumis army ran toward the castle and a bunch of zomvies Dhiginsea summoned came out of it. There was a huge battle and guys were fighting everywhere. One guy got pulled off his horse by a zombie but the zombie got cut int wo by another guy. Ryoma was a tornado of death and lightning and nobody could touch him and Takumi was taking out everyone who did. Eventually Ryoma and Takumi got to the gate of the castle. "Takumi! You remember what I told you ages ago back in the jail cell? You have to use your bow's power now!" "OK" Takumi said "THIS IS THE FUJIN YUMI'S POWER!" and the gate exploded in a million tiny litte pieces. Ryoma and Takumi lead a huge army through the hallways of the castle and they beat up a bunch of Dhiginseas personal guards who were rally huge black dragons like the gore maggala. They got to an even bigger gate and Xander and LEo (who were there too) used their weapons to smash that down as well.

Inside there was a throne room. The cielings were really high even higher than Sigurds castles ceilings. There was a really really long carpet leading to a huge throne wehre Dhiginsea was sitting as a dragon. Dhiginsea was even bigger than last time now he was as tall as Godzilla and the throne was the size of a house. Ryoma was shocked and cringed "Oh my gosh! HE'S HUGE!" Takumi was brave though and pointed his bow at Dhiginsea. "DHIGINSEA YOU ARE EVIL! RYOMA AND I AND TEH WHOLE ARMY ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU FOR THE REST OF TIEM!" and he almost shot the arrow but Dhiginsea aid " ** _WAIT FOOLS. IF YOU ATTACK ME... THEY WILL DIEEEEEEEEE!"_**

Ryoma was confused "who are they?!" and Dhiginsea said...

 _ **"I HAVE CAPTURED IKE AND HIS FRIENDS!"**_

"No! YOU MONSTER" Ryoma yelled **_"YES. THEY WERE CAPTURED IN THE RUINS AND THE STAFF WAS STOLEN! NOW YOU'LL NEVER GET YOUR FRIENDS BACK!"_** Ryoma fell on his knees "no! Everything weve come here for! IT'S ALL RUINED" Takumi was brave but he couldn't keep giong and fell on his nkees too. "NOOOOOOOOOO"

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing sound and a dragon flew through the stain glass window behind the thorne! A guy was riding it... no there were a bunch of guys! _**IT WAS IKE AND HIS FRIENDS!**_

"Sorry we're late!" Ike yelled "WhAT?! BUT THE DRAGONLORD CAUGHT YOU!" Ryoma yelled and the dragonlord grumbled _**"... i lied."**_ Ike jumped off the dragon " **ETHER!** " Ike yelled and attacked the dragonlord but his sword bounced off. The draonglord yelled ' _ **NOOOOOOOO HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEEEE?!**_ " AND HE jumped off the throne. _**"IT's TIME FOR... PLAN B!"**_ he yelled. He snapped his claws (like snapping your fingers) and out from behind the throne came... _**A ZOMBIE IAGO!**_

"HA HA YES IT IS ME" Iago yelled "Takumi... AREN'T YOU HUNGREY?" and suddenly Takumi started looking weird. "Takumi!" Ryoma yelled as Takumi jumped onto him to try to suck hsi bloood. "No! I...can't...fight...it...too...hungry...for...blood!" he said and Ryoma tried to push him off. "Ryoma...the only way... to win... you have... to kill... me... before I...kill... you...!"

Ryoma was pinned down and it looked like he would have to kill takumi! "NO! I... I can't do it! All of this for nothing... I... I thought I could defeat the dragon lord... and bring justice back to the world... but I... was wrong..." he said as he was about to let Takumi kill him because he couldn't make himself kill his brother.

Suddenly there was a voice.

 **"DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR... JUSTICE?!"**

Suddenly, an axe cut right through the dragonlord's belly... from inside! There was a light and his belly got torn open and out jumped... **ARTHUR!**

 **"NEVER FEAR! ARTHUR IS HERE!"**

"ARTHUR! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Ryoma yelled **"YES IT IS I ARTHUR! I HAVE WAITED LONG FOR THE RIGHT MOMENT TO VANQUISH THESE NEERDOWELLS!"**

 ** _"NO! I AM INVICNIBLE! YOU CAN"T BEAT ME ARTHUR!"_** the dragonlord shouted and Iago said "Yeah!" but Arthur yelled at Iago **"QUIET! WE SPEAK ONLY OF JUSTICE HERE"** and chucked his axe at Iago and killed him again. Takumi stopped trying to kill Ryoma and got up. Ryoma and Arthur and Takumi all stood in front of the dragon lord and Ike came over too.

"For Sigurd!" Ryoma yelled "For Hoshido and Nohr!" Takumi yelled "For tellius!" Ike yelled **"FOR JUSTICE!"** all four of them yelled and they ran to beat the dragonlord!

Ryoma ran forward and slashed Dhiginsea in the leg to get his attention. Dhiginsea said _**"WHY YOU...!'**_ and turned around when Ryoma ran around him. Right then there was an opportunity and Arthur cut Dhiginseas tail off! _**"OW!"**_ he yelled and dove at Arthur _**"I'LL EAT YOU ALL OVER AGAIN!"**_ but Takumi shot him in the eye. **_"ARGH!"_** he yelled and Ike threw his sword up again and caught it and when he came back down he broke the dragonlord's right arm and slashed up his wing. Ryoma tore up the other wing and Arthur broke Dhiginsea's left leg. Takumi shot Dhiginsea's other arm and leg full of arrows and Dhiginsea couldn't move. Ryoma got his sword ready and stood in front of the dragon lord.

"Any last words?"

 _ **"C... curse you... pathetic... mortallllllssssssss!"**_ the dragon lord yelled _**"zombie Iago! PLAN C!"**_ and Iago came back to life again and pulled out the staff and giggled "EHEHEEEEHEEEHOOOOOO! Kill Dhiginsea and I break the staff!" and Ryoma yelled "NO!" but Takumi said "Ryoma! The fate of the world is more important than Sigurd and Derdre!" Ryoma said "Youre ri-"

But while they were distracted talking, Iago shot magic at Takumi and broke the staff!

"HOW COULD YOU! YOU TRAITORRRRRRRR!" Ryoma yelled and shot lightning at Iago.

"YOU DIE, NOW!"

Ryoma drove his sword into the dragonlord's head. _**"NOOOOOOOOOO!**_ _ **MMMYYYYYYY**_ **POOOOOOOOWWWWEEEEEERRRRRRR!"** Dhiginsea yelled as all his power came out of his head in a burst of light and he faded into nothing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..."

Ryoma ran over to Takumi who was lying on the ground bleeding. "I'm... sorry... Ryoma... I... failed..." Ryoma hugged Takumi and cried. "T... takumiiiiiiiiiii!" he yelled as Takumi died from his wounds.

But then somebody taped his shoulder.

Ryoma looked up and saw Soren... HOLDING THE REAL STAFF! "I knew that zombie Iago was watching us and grabbed the staff when noone was looking. I kept it hidden and replaced his wih a fake... it was a perfect plan!" The rainbow sage came forth. "Come! let us hold a ritual to bring back Sigurd and Derdre and Takumi and then a great feast!"

Epilog

The world was saved now. Sigurd and his wife were brought back and lived in their castle and now Jugral was at peace because Alvis wasn't tere to kidnap peoples wifes now. Ike and his army went back to tellius and kept bad guys like Dhiginsea from coming back ever again. Arthur went back to Nohr with Leo and Xander and became their greatest warrior ever and eventually Corrin came back and got Garon to stop being crazy over taking over Hoshido. Ryoma and Takumi went back and Takumi was cured and Ryoma became the king and Takumi was his most trusted adviser and they also had the bandits and ninjas from the first chapter thrown in jail just to be safe.

Ryoma stood on the castle balcony at Hoshido Castle and looked over the city. The people were happy once again and nobody had to be afraid of Dhiginsea destroying the world now. Suddenly, somebody came onto the balcony. Ryoma loked over... it was a guy with a beard from Valm where Wallheart lived.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked. "I was Wallhearts most trusted general." "Are you here to declare war or something?" Ryoma asked but the general stopped him. "No Ryoma it's alright. Wallheart was a good man and he only wanted to stop Dhiginsea from taking over the world..." and Ryoma was spooked. "The dragonlord tricked us?!" "Yes but we understand. He had a master plan and did it perfectly. But thats not why I'm here..." "Then why are you here?" Ryoma asked and the general said "Our scouts have told us that tjhere is something very strange in our kingdom... we think that Wallheart may be alive... will you come search for him with us?"

Ryoma thought for a moment "I'll get my sword" and he grabbed Raijinto and put batteries in it and got ready for a new adventure!

THE END

Thanks to the fire emblem guys for making fire emblem, my cousin for showing me fire emblem, and my brother for giving me ideas when I was out of them!


End file.
